simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Sims Średniowiecze
, |wydanie = |gatunek = Symulacja życia |tryby = Jednoosobowy |klasyfikacja = |wymagania *PC :*Windows XP/ Vista/ 7, :*procesor Pentium IV 2.4 GHz :*pamięć RAM 2 GB RAM :*Minimum 5.3GB wolnego miejsca na dysku + 1GB na zapisy gry :*karta graficzna 128 MB (GeForce 5900 lub lepsza) *Mac :*Mac OS X 10.5.8 X Snow Leopard lub nowszy :*procesor Intel 2 Duo :*pamięć RAM 2 GB :*Minimum 5.3GB wolnego miejsca na dysku + 1GB na zapisy gry |tryb = jednoosobowy |nośnik = 1 DVD / 1 Blu-ray |sterowanie = Klawiatura, komputerowa|Myszka] |temat = Średniowiecze }} left gra będąca spin-offem serii The Sims "na poziomie" The Sims 3, która obsadzona jest w realiach średniowiecza. Premiera gry odbyła się 25 marca 2011 roku. W The Sims Średniowiecze został wprowadzony element strategii: gracze mogą tworzyć i rozwijać państwa (drogą pokojową lub ścieżką wojenną). Ponadto kierować można pojedynczymi Simami, należącymi do różnych stanów, m.in. królem, rycerzami, mieszczanami, a nawet magami! W grze są dostępne nowe misje, pełne akcji i przygód. Można dokonywać przeróżnych produkcji takich jak: medyk: lekarstwa, kowal: broń itd. Twórcy w jednym z wywiadów zdradzili, że w grze bardzo atrakcyjne będą czary i magia, będą o wiele lepsze niż w poprzednich dodatkach.The Sims z technologią i funkcjami nowej generacji. Ambasadorką gry została znana aktorka, Małgorzata Socha. Zaś swojego głosu w trailerze do gry użycza aktor Michał Żebrowski. Świat Simów pełen historii, przygód, romansów, dramatów i humoru Ulepszona grafika otoczenia i postaci, oświetlenie oraz rozgrywka Bogate, emocjonujące średniowieczne otoczenie Przeżyj epickie historie tamtych czasów, pełne dramatów, baśni, konfliktów, humoru, romansów oraz intryg Nowe cechy: Bohaterowie, Misje, Budowa Królestwa Twórz Bohaterów - Rozwijaj ich umiejętności i wysyłaj na epickie misje Misje - Snuj historię swojego królestwa – dobrą lub złą, okrutną lub łagodną, romantyczną lub wojowniczą Buduj Królestwo - Zacznij od pustego pola i zbuduj swoje królestwo, wybierając jego główną ambicję oraz pracując, by spełnić jego przeznaczenie Opis 100px|left Simowie ożywają w Średniowieczu! The Sims z technologią i funkcjami nowej generacji * Świat Simów pełen historii, przygód, romansów, dramatów i humoru * Ulepszona grafika otoczenia i postaci, oświetlenie oraz rozgrywka Bogate, emocjonujące średniowieczne otoczenie * Przeżyj epickie historie tamtych czasów, pełne dramatów, baśni, konfliktów, humoru, romansów oraz intryg Nowe cechy, Bohaterowie, Misje, Budowa Królestwa * ''Twórz Bohaterów - Rozwijaj ich umiejętności i wysyłaj na epickie misje'' * ''Misje - Snuj historię swojego królestwa – dobrą lub złą, okrutną lub łagodną, romantyczną lub wojowniczą'' * ''Buduj Królestwo - Zacznij od pustego pola i zbuduj swoje królestwo, wybierając jego główną ambicję oraz pracując, by spełnić jego przeznaczenie.'' Profesje right|thumb|Ekran tworzenia: rycerzright|thumb|Monarcha poślubia czarownicę. W The Sims Średniowiecze mamy do wyboru dziesięć profesji. Każda z nich wymaga zbudowania odpowiedniego budynku w królestwie. Na początku dostępny jest tylko monarcha. Dostępne profesje: * Monarcha – pierwsza postać jaką tworzymy. Jest to najważniejsza pozycja w królestwie. Głosuje na edykty, wysyła Simów w dyby lub do Padołu Osądu i, oczywiście, rządzi królestwem. * Kapłani – są dwa rodzaje kapłanów: Kapłan Jakubiński i Kapłan Piotreański. Kapłan może rozgrzeszać Simów, wygłaszać kazania, orędzia, udzielać Dotyku Wszechwidzącego, udzielać Błogosławieństwa Wszechwidzącego (po tym, jak długo będzie o nim rozmyślał), nawracać na wiarę Jakubińską lub Piotreańską (w zależności od religii, której służy). Można tworzyć kapłanki. Kapłan/ka może mieć żonę/męża i dzieci. * Kupiec – kupiec może handlować na targu tym, co ma w wyposażeniu, wypływać na wyprawy handlowe po uprzednim wstawieniu rzeczy do ładowni, a także przekupywać każdego napotkanego przechodnia w dowolnym miejscu w mieście. Mieszka w zwykłym domu. * Bard – może pisać poematy i sztuki oraz grać na lutni. Mieszka w karczmie. * Czarodziej – mieszka w wieży. Umie medytować (dzięki czemu nie potrzebuje łóżka do spania). Może uczyć się zaklęć i rzucać je na innych, zbiera kamienie i zioła. Zawsze nosi przy sobie kostur. * Rycerz – mieszka w koszarach. Zawsze ma miecz. Jego misje to głównie trenowanie, walka z bandytami i ogólna obrona królestwa. * Medyk – mieszka w Lecznicy. Może wytwarzać lekarstwa, podawać je Simom, a także leczyć ich na stole do operacji. * Szpieg – mieszka w Kwaterze. Ważna postać w królestwie. Z samej nazwy wynika, że szpieguje, donosi i walczy z innymi, podobnie jak rycerz, ale bez zbroi. Może tworzyć eliksiry, np. Oleum prawdy, lub trucizny, które mogą zabić innego Sima. * Kowal – mieszka w Kuźni. Jego narzędziem jest młot. Zbiera skały. Wykuwa on elementy potrzebne innym profesjom, często znacznie wyższej jakości od tych z Kramu. Skupienie Jest to po prostu inna nazwa nastroju z innych gier The Sims. Działa niemal identycznie jak w The Sims 3, tzn. zależy od poziomu potrzeb i od nastrójników. Posiada po 3 "poziomy" w każdą stronę od których zależy tempo wzrostu oceny misji jak i szansa na powodzenie różnorakich interakcji. Bonusy Na panelu kontrolnym ukazują się bonusy. Są koloru zielonego, żółtego lub czerwonego. Znaczenie niektórych: * Ziewa = Śpiący/a. * Burczenie w brzuchu (żółty lub czerwony) = Głodny/a. * Talerz i nóż (zielony lub czerwony) = Dobre/byle jakie jedzenie. * Buźka w nocnym czepku = Dobrze wyspany/a. Cechy i Fatalne Wady Każdy Sim ma trzy niepowtarzalne cechy, w tym dwie pozytywne cechy i jedną fatalną wadę. Możemy je wybrać samodzielnie w edytorze postaci. Te rzeczy pozostają z Simem przez całe życie i dają nam możliwość dodatkowych misji. Niektóre specjalne misje umożliwają naszym Simom zmienić fatalną wadę na cechę legendarną. Cechy * Gorliwy * Rycerski * Kreatywny Kucharz * Poszukiwacz Przygód * Dziecko ziemi * Wygadany * Chciwy * Łatwo się ekscytuje * Przyjacielski * Zabawowy * Żartowniś * Zły * Wytrawny nabywca * Niezłomna sierota * Dobry * Kocha rodzinę * Uczony * Samotnik * Zaniedbany * Próżny * Wieloryb pożarł moich rodziców Fatalne wady * Krwiożerczy * Opijus * Tchórzliwy * Okrutny * Przeklęty * Nałogowy hazardzista * Głupiec * Żarłok * Pycha * Niepewny * Bezsenny * Wyuzdany * Mizerota * Posępny * Mizantrop * Nieokrzesany * Słabo zbudowany Cechy legendarne * Sławny * Układy w Gildii * Odważny * Pracowity * Urodzony przywódca * Cierpliwy * Uwodzicielski * Syty * Przedsiębiorczy * Mądry Połać Osądu Jest takie miejsce w każdym królestwie, zwące się Połacią Osądu. Są tam dyby, w które zakuwa się niegrzecznych Simów. Jest też Padół Osądu, w którym siedzi Bestia mogąca zjeść lub osmalić Sima. Można ją karmić, gdy ma się mięso w wyposażeniu, walczyć poprzez wskoczenie do padołu osądu (podczas walki z bestią można znaleźć części legendarnego miecza). Ale uwaga: Z bestią można się też... zaprzyjaźnićRzucając jej mięso! Kosa Kosiarza To najsilniejsza trucizna w grze. Może być wyrobiona tylko przez Szpiega na najwyższym poziomie i wymaga najrzadszego zioła w grze: Anielskiego Ziela. Zabija ona Sima natychmiast po wypiciu. Śmierć Tutaj jest z tym gorzej. Simowie się nie starzeją, nie można zrobić pożaru, nie ma prądu, nie ma basenów... Simowie mogą zginąć z głodu, od eliksiru Kosy Kosiarza, poprzez walkę lub w brzuchu Bestii Padołu Osądu. UWAGA: Bestia nie zje Sima którego lubi lub gdy nie jest głodna. Nawet bez tego Sim zawsze ma szansę przeżyć. W niektórych misjach można wykonać egzekucje Sima mieczem. Ambicje Ambicje to jedna z najznaczniejszych zmian w grze. Jest ich 12. W każdej ambicji mamy wyznaczony cel, np. w nowych początkach musimy postawić jak najwięcej budynków, a w innej zarobić jak najwięcej simoleonów. Wydaje się to dość proste, lecz zwykle takie nie jest. Ambicję można ukończyćWydawając wszystkie dostępne Punkty Misji na różnych poziomach medalowych: brązowym, srebrnym, złotym i platynowym. Za każdy dostajemy Punkty wszechwidzącego, powięszone o punkty poprzedniego poziomuCzyli zdobywając np. złoty medal dostajemy też punkty brązowego i srebrnego. Niektóre ambicje wymagają ukończenia poprzednich na określonym poziomie medalowym. Jeśli je ukończymy, możemy dalej grać. Pojawia nam się wtedy misja Czas wolny. Możemy wybrać tam Sima, którym chcemy zagrać (bez przejmowania się tymi kłopotliwymi misjami). Dostępne ambicje w grze to: * Nowe Początki – cel: Postawienie jak największej ilości budynków w królestwie; * Tylko dla zauchwałych – cel: Jak najwięcej medali w misjach; * Imperalna dominacja – cel: Podbicie jak największej ilości terytoriów; * Ciężka robota – cel: Jak najwięcej Simów na jak najwyższym poziomie profesji; * Myśli i modlitwy – cel: Wiedza i kultura miasta na jak najwyższym poziomie; * Chwała – cel: Zdobycie jak największej ilości punktów sławy; * Bezpieczni i zdrowi – cel: Dobrobyt i zdrowie miasta na jak najwyższym poziomie; * Prawdziwe Legendy! – cel: Jak najwięcej Simów z cechami legendarnymi; * Efektywny ekspansjonista – cel: Jak największa ilość punktów sławy i zostawienie jak największej ilości punktów zasobów; * Pełne kufry – cel: Jak najwięcej simoleonów łącznie we wszystkich profesjach; * Majętna populacja – cel: Każdy Sim w królestwie ma jak najwięcej simoleonów; * Najlepszy władca – cel: Wszystkie aspekty królestwa na jak najwyższym poziomie; * Wieczne królestwo – cel: Brak, całkowita swoboda działań; * Rozjemca (wymagany dodatek: Piraci i Bogaci) – cel: 10 misji wojennych i zakończenie wojny z jak najlepszymi wynikami misji. Rodzina, dzieci i małżeństwo Wielu graczy może być rozczarczarowanych, gdyż w mieście może mieszkać jedynie 10 naszych Simów. Rodziny nie możemy stworzyć. Musimy to zrobić samodzielnie w trybie życia. Gdy jest młoda para (dla przykładu niech to będzie monarcha i czarownica), po małżeństwie można wybrać czy chcemy mieszkać w sali tronowej czy w wieży czarodzieja (domy właśnie tych profesji). Dzieci oczywiście rodzą się przez znane nam już - Bara-Bara (jest tylko ta opcja. Dziecko może się pojawić, albo nie). Co do nich są dwie grupy wiekowe dla dzieci - niemowlę i dziecko. Na pierwszą sim reaguje jak na przedmiot. Niemowlę staje się dzieckiem za dwa dni. Dziećmi nie możemy sterować. Możemy je wysyłać do sklepów itp. Możemy im zmienić ubranie albo włosy po odpowiedniej aktualizacji. Jeśli ojciec/matka umrze, dziecko może go zastąpić w danej profesji. Ciekawostki * Kryształek nad głowami Simów jest okuty żelazem. * Twórcy gry wzorowali się na legendach o Lancelocie, Królu Arturze itp. * W teledysku Agnieszki Chylińskiej "Niebo" są nawiązania do gry The Sims Średniowiecze. W jednej ze scen widać logo gry a po chwili panel sterowania Simami. * Są tylko dwie potrzeby: głód i energia. * Simy w tym wydaniu nie starzeją się, wobec tego nie umierają ze starości. Mogą umrzeć poprzez walkę, eliksir, chorobę, głód, niewłaściwą decyzję podjętą w czasie jakiejś przygody lub bestię z Padołu Osądu (UWAGA: chorobę można uleczyć dzięki medykowi, a bestia nie zawsze zje Sima). * Gdy rodzic dziecka umrze, jego potomek może dorosnąć i zastępować go w profesji. * Gdy Sim zostanie ciężko ranny, automatycznie przebiera się w brzydkie, podarte odzienie. * Symbol Jakubinów przypomina symbol Partii Autorytarnej z gry SimCity: Społeczności. * Nie sterujemy rodziną bohatera. * Mroczny Kosiarz wygląda jak Anioł Śmierci. Misje i obowiązki Po stworzeniu Sima wybieramy mu Misję, którą musi ukończyć. Można zrezygnować z Misji, ale to się nie opłaca. Przy portrecie Sima jest ikonka należnego mu zadania w Misji. Na panelu kontrolnym są także dodatkowe obowiązki uaktualniane o 9.00 każdego ranka. Jeśli zaniedbuje się obowiązki, Skupienie (patrz: następny artykuł) gwałtownie spada. Przypisy en:The Sims Medieval Kategoria:Gry z serii The Sims Kategoria:The Sims Średniowiecze